A dispensing head of this type is known for example from French Patent Application 1341226 wherein there is provided the supply to the product of the container of an additive such as a coloring agent or a perfume at the point or moment of use. This avoids prolonged contact during storage between the additive and the main product and undesirable alteration of these components.
The storage of the dispensing head sometimes poses problems concerning the conservation or preservation of the additive and its protection from the ambient atmosphere. Moreover, it is desirable that the mounting of the dispensing head on the receptacle be effected simply and rapidly.